Fast and Furious 7
by bill.t.burgess
Summary: With Han's untimely death by an unexpected enemy, Dom and his crew band together once again and meet new people to take down Han's murderer. Rated T for language and use of alcohol.
1. We're going to Tokyo

**Chapter 1: Were going to Tokyo**

A man walked out of a white Mercedes-Benz, staring blankly at the destruction that he had made out of the once wondrous Mazda RX-7. He turned around and pulled a silver cross necklace out of his pocket and quickly glimpsed over that the American teenage boy who had been driving a red Mitsubishi Lancer Evo; he looked dumbfounded, scared. He put the necklace back into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone as he started walking down the street in the direction that he had come from. Beep… Beep… "Domonic Toretto, you don't know me," The man said as the RX-7 exploded in a ball of flames. "but you're about too."

Dominic Toretto held the cell phone up to his ear with a dumbfounded look on his face. When he saw that it was a Tokyo area code that was calling him, he figured it was Han wanting to catch up on old times, but it was some man that he didn't know. _You don't know me, but your about too…_ What was this supposed to mean? '_Oh well_,' he thought. '_probably just a couple kids pulling a prank_.' Dominic ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked over at Brian, who was holding his newborn son, Jack

"Who was it, Dom?" He asked as he got up to put a sleeping Jack into his crib.

"Nobody." Dominic replied as he walked out into the kitchen. "You want a beer?" Dominic came back into the living room a second later and handed Brian a beer, not giving him much of a choice.

"Thanks." Brian walked over to the television and turned on NASCAR, turning Dominic's attention towards the TV. Just then, Letty walked down the stairs to join the little party.

"Can you two be any louder?" She asked sleepily. She walked over to Dominic, kissed him and sat down on his lap. Ever since Dom had found her in London after thinking that she was dead, she had had long-term memory loss. She was starting to remember quickly though because of the familiar surroundings and people; Dominic's childhood home which they all lived in together, the familiar racing hotspots, and Dom, Brian and Mia of course.

"Sorry, Baby." Dom apologized, putting his arm around Letty's waist, holding her close. Just then, Dominic's phone rang again. Dominic retrieved the phone and looked at the caller I.D; Luke Hobbs. '_What the hell…_" Dominic thought as he answered the call.

"Hello?" Dominic said into the phone, sounding rather dumbfounded by the fact that Hobbs was calling him.

"Dom, It's Luke Hobbs." Brian and Letty started at Dominic, also dumbfounded.

"What's up, Hoobs?" Dominic asked. "I thought the last that we were going to hear from you was in London." Dominic heard sirens in the background on Luke's end of the line. '_What the hell does he want with us now?_' He asked himself.

Luke took a deep breath. "Dom," Luke took another long deep breath. "Han is dead." Dominic's eyes went wide. His heart sped up immensely. '_What kind of sick trick is he trying to pull?_' He thought.

"How do you know?" Dominic asked, hoping that what Hobbs was saying wasn't true.

"I am here in Tokyo on official DSS business." Hobbs said, letting a long deep sigh before going on with his explanation. "I was trying to apprehend a suspect and the Tokyo P.D started using the communication channel that I was using to communicate with my team. They started pursuing two people racing through Downtown Tokyo and the Shibuya District with an RX-7, so it peaked my interest. When I arrived at the scene, I saw that whoever was driving the RX-7 had been in a crash and something had punctured his fuel tank, and his car exploded. I saw a body on a stretcher that the paramedics had been working on, and it was Han's body." Dominic started blankly forward, his heart still beating rapidly. "I'm sorry, Dom."

"It's fine," Dom sighed deeply. "just give me a name."

"Well the Tokyo P.D tracked all phone calls from the time that they were called to now. They had me hear them all over, and we tracked one call that was for you. It said… '_Dominic Toretto, you don't know me, but your about too._' We tracked the origin of the call an-"

"Just give me a name…" Dominic said coldly, all of the piece slowly starting to come together in his mind. Letty and Brian looked at each other, only to be interrupted when Jack started to cry loudly.

"Ian Shaw, Owen Shaw's older brother." Hobbs replied. Dominic swore to himself, pissed that the name Shaw was coming back into his life. Ever since his last job in London, Dom had thought that he would never hear that name again.

"OK, thanks Hobbs." Dominic said softly. "We'll be there shortly. We are going to put an end to this."

"See you then." Hobbs said before ending the call. '_Here we go again_' He thought as he saw paramedics cover Han's deceased body with a blanket before transferring him to an ambulance. '_Rest in peace, Han._'

Dominic put his cell phone on the end table next to the chair that he was sitting in and took a sip of his beer.

"What was that about, Dom?" Brian asked, bouncing Jack on his lap.

Dominic sighed. "Han's dead." Brian's eyes went wide. He stopped bouncing Jack on his lap, nearly dropping him from shock. Letty started crying, burying her face in Dominic's arms. '_Looks like she's starting to remember Han._' Dom thought, rubbing his hand through her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

"What are we going to do, Dom?" Brian asked as he started bouncing Jack on his lap again.

"Were going to Japan." Dominic replied before finishing his beer.


	2. I guess I'm the new DK

**Chapter 2: I guess I'm the new D.K.**

Sean Boswell walked out of his father's 1967 Ford Mustang, felling happy for himself. He had just beat Takashi, who was also known as DK, or Drift King, in a drift race down Takashi's mountain. His friends Twinkie, Reiko, and Earl gathered around him, congratulating him on his win.

"I knew you could do it, Man!" Twinkie said as he patted Sean on the back. "I knew it!" Sean looked over at DK's car, which had flipped over and toppled down the side of the mountain during the last stretch of the race. Two people had run over to the car and pulled DK out from the wreckage. Sean had raced DK, putting his ability to live in Japan on the line. Because DK lost the race, he was to leave Japan for good. '_If it wasn't for DK losing control, I might have lost._" Sean thought to himself as he smiled and gave someone a high five.

After a minute of debating in her head, Neela walked over to Sean and looked him in the eye. She was happy that Takashi's role as DK was over and that she was free from the Yakuza. Sean took her in his grasp and hugged her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, holding her tight.

"I love you too, Sean." Neela replied. 'Do it!' She told herself. She pulled away from Sean's grasp and just as soon as she was about to move in to kiss him, Takashi's uncle Kamata walked over, exploring the situation between Sean and Neela, both looking a little frightened by his presence. They could tell that he was deciding on weather Sean's win was a fair one or not.

"You are free to go." Kamata said in Japanese. Sean and Neela sighed simultaneously. Kamata turned around to get into his car. Takashi, who was being forced into the back of the car by his uncle's henchmen, looked over at Sean and Neela. Tears were streaking down his hate-filled eyes. He wanted Sean's head. After both Kamata and Takashi were in the car, the driver drove away.

Once the car was far away from the mountain, Takashi spoke up.

"What the hell do we do now?" He asked. "Everything is ruined!"

"Don't worry yourself, Takashi." The driver replied, a shadow covering his body.

"How am I supposed to do that!" Takashi screamed.

"Everything is falling right into place." The man said. The shadow disappeared, revealing the identity of the driver; it was Ian Shaw.

Sean, Twinkie and the others were still celebrating by the time that the sun started cracking the sky. Something popped into Neela's head.

"So what are we going to do about the DK position?" Neela asked. Everybody went silent. They hadn't even thought about the position because they were too busy celebrating Sean's win. What would become of the Drift King?

"I guess I'm the new DK," Sean said, breaking the silence. "since I beat Takashi and all." Twinkie came over and patted Sean on the back.

"That's my man right there! The new DK!" Twinkie said. Everybody cheered and continued celebrating.

By this time, Dom and his crew; Brian, Roman, Tez, Rico and Tego had arrived at the Tokyo International Airport, all having taken different planes. Dominic walked over to catching up on old times with Rico and Tego while Brian was catching up on old times with Roman.

"What's up, Man?" Roman asked, doing a secret handshake with Brian before hugging him. "Where's the wife and kid?"

"Not much, Brother. Mia and Jack are back home in LA. How you doing, Tez?" Brian broke the hug and walked over and hugged Tez. After hugging Tez, Brian started walking down the hall. "Hey guys, lets all go get some grub," He ordered. "I don't have the stomach to eat for that shitty airplane food."

"You just read my mind." Roman said, laughing and clapping his hands together. And with that the group made their way towards the food court.

Sean walked in the front door of his father's home, expecting him to be with some Japanese slut or something like that, but he wasn't. He was just sitting there, as if waiting for something.

"You win your race, Sean?" He asked as he got up from his seat.

"Yes, Sir." Sean stood in the center of the living room, staring at his father. Knowing his father, Sean thought that he would yell at him for getting into street racing in the first place, but he didn't.

"Good job, Son." His father said. He cam over and patted Sean on the shoulder. "I'm glad that you finally started taking responsibility for your mistakes. Well, good night." He said as he turned around and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Sean just stood in the center of the living room, happy that his father had finally acknowledged him for his actions.

"OK," Dom said after finishing the last bite of his dinner. "you all know why we're here right?" Dominic's voice went from cheerful to suddenly cold and serious. Everyone looked up from their plates, feeling remorse for the loss of Han, who had been their best friend. Han had that effect on people; when you got to know him, he just stuck with you no matter what.

"Yeah," Roman said sadly. "to get revenge on what ever BITCH did this to Han!" The whole food court went quiet as they started over at Dominic's table. Roman was now standing up and punching the air.

"Cool yourself man," Brian said, tugging on Roman's shirt. "you're making a scene." Roman sat back down, his face turning red. "So how are we going to do this, Dom?

"Well first we're going to need some more man power." Dominic said.

"How are we going to do that, brother?" Tego asked.

"I know a place; a parking garage in Central Tokyo that Han told me about before. The racing scene there is huge." Dominic got up and cleaned up his section of the table, the rest of his crew following his actions.

"What does racing have to do with what we are here for?" Roman asked.

"A lot," Dominic replied as they all sat back down at their table. "Han had called me a couple of weeks ago, telling me about this kid that he met here. A good hearted, strong-willed kid who had moved here from Arizona about two months ago. From what Han has told me about him he can be a great help to us."

"What's this kids' name, Dom?" Brian asked.

"The kid's name," Dominic said as he got up and grabbed his bag. "is Sean Boswell."


	3. The Enemy of my enemy

**Chapter 3: The enemy of my enemy**

Sean walked to the entrance of an abandoned workshop by the docks. 'Well, this is the place." He thought as he walked through the front door. After him and his friends got done celebrating his win against Takashi, Sean realized that his father would be wanting his car back and that he had abandoned his Evo back Han's crash site. The Evo was probably crushed and laying in a scrap heap right at that moment. He asked Twinkie if he knew where he could get a new car.

"_Of course I do, Man." Twinkie said. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down an address on it. "Here," He said, handing Sean the slip of paper. "go to this location. There is a guy there who sells modified cars there. He's got everything from Ford's to Hyundai's." _

"_Thanks, Twink." Sean replied. _

"_So what type of car are you looking to get?" Twinkie asked as him and Sean climbed into his own vehicle. _

"_A Nissan Silvia," Sean said as he buckled himself in. "like the one Han had."_

"Hello," Someone said as Sean opened the front door. "What type of car are you looking for?" Sean gasped, Twinkie was right about this guy having everything from Ford's to Hyundai's.

" A 1999 Nissan Silvia." Sean replied, still marveling at the whole bunch of cars throughout the place.

"Right this way." The man said before leading Sean to the back of the warehouse and to a group of Silvia's in the back. "Take you're pick." The Man said. Sean started looking around, feasting his eyes on the things of beauties. After a few minutes of choosing and exploring his options, Sean made up his mind; A blackish/grayish Silvia s15 with a huge spoiler on the back and many distinctive stickers covering the body.

"I'll take this one," He said, pointing at the car that he decided on. "how much do I owe you?"

"What's you're name, Kid?" The man asked.

"Sean Boswell, Sir."

"Twinkie told me about you, how you beat Takashi." The man said, shaking Sean's hand. "You can take the car for free, a special DK discount. The keys are already inside it, DK" Sean was shocked. 'For free?' He thought.

"OK, thanks." Sean replied. He hopped into the car, started up the engine, and drove away. He couldn't wait to show Twinkie and Neela his new ride.

Ian Shaw knocked on the door of apartment room 346. He had received a call earlier that day telling him to meet someone there. Just in case there was trouble, he brought Takashi along with him. Someone opened the door.

"Mr. Shaw," The man said, throwing open the door and taking Shaw's hand, shaking it. Takashi had drawn his gun, expecting trouble. "it is so nice to finally see you again."

"Nice to finally see you again as well," Shaw replied. "Carter.

"Come on in, Gentlemen." Verone said, stepping out of the doorway. Shaw and Takashi walked into the apartment. It was nice; a red velvet loveseat, two red velvet recliners, a glass coffee table, a huge flat-screen television. "You two can make yourselves at home." Verone said as he took a seat in one of the recliners, grabbing a thing of wine out of a wine cooler next to the chair. "You guys want a drink?"

"No, thanks." Shaw replied, taking a seat next to Takashi on the loveseat.

"Yes, please." Takashi replied.

"So what have you been up too, Shaw?" Verone asked as he poured Takashi's drink. "How's you're brother. Owen was his name, right?"

"Not much," Shaw replied. "and I'm sorry to say but my brother's dead, murdered." Shaw's voice slowly started to become cold.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Verone replied. "do you know by whom?"

"Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner and their crew." Verone looked up, visibly infuriated. "Did I say something wrong, Carter?" Shaw asked, dumbfounded. Verone stood up out of his chair, boiling with rage.

"O'Conner is the one who put me in jail six years ago!" Verone shouted, his body shaking with rage. "He ruined everything that I had worked so hard to build!"

Shaw stood up out of his seat, walking up to Verone and putting his hands' on Verone's shoulders. "Calm down, Carter." He said, shaking Verone violently. After a moment, Verone calmed down an sat back down. Shaw seconded Verone's movements. "Carter," He said as he pulled out the silver necklace out of his pocket. "I can really use you're help here."

"I'm in." Verone replied. "but I have a vendetta, I'm not doing this because of our friendship; I'm doing this because I want to see O'Conner suffer."

"I don't care about you're vendetta," Shaw replied. "all I need is for you to help me take Toretto and O'Conner and their team down." Shaw stood up and walked over to Verone. He stuck out his hand. Verone took it and laughed.

"I can finally exact my revenge on you, Brian." Verone said.

Dominic, Brian, Roman, Tej, Rico, and Tego all arrived at the parking garage that Han had told Dominic about. They had been searching for the past two days, racing people trying to get information about where to find the place, and when they saw the crowds of people and all of the cars inside they were sure that they had found it

"Here we go boys." Dominic said over a walkie-talkie that they were all communicating on.

"Yeah," Brian replied. "now time to find this Sean kid."

"You guys leave that to me." Dominic said. "From what Han told me this kid loves to race, so we are probably going to have to race him to join the crew. Plus I have been itching for a good race for a while." He looked into his side view mirror, looking at Brian's car.

"You got it, Brother." Tego said. "We will be in the crowd watching."

"Good luck, Man." Roman said.

Dominic parked his car next to an African American boy crowding himself around a whole bunch of Japanese girls. Dominic got out of his car and walked over to him, hoping that the boy knew some English.

"Excuse me," Dominic said as he walked towards the boy. The boy looked at Dominic. "do you happen to know a Sean Boswell?"

"You mean DK?" Twinkie asked. Something sparked in Dominic's head. He had heard that Sean had made a reputation for himself as '_DK_' or whatever it was.

"Yeah," Dominic said. "Tell him that I said I am looking for a race. Tell him that I've been beating everyone around Asia looking for him. Tell him that Han was family."

"Right away," The boy said. "the start line is right over that way." The boy pointed over to the center of the parking garage.

"Thanks, Kid." Dominic said before turning around and getting back into his car. The boy raced over to where Sean was. He was talking to Neela, who had gotten together with Sean during the after-race celebrations.

"Hey yo, Sean" The boy said, having to shout over all of the music and the chattering. "yo, Sean." Sean looked up from what he was doing. "Hey check this out man. This dude over here want to race the new DK." Sean sprouted a grin on his face. "I heard that he's been beating everyone around Asia, too."

"Not tonight, Twinkie." Sean replied, declining the offer. He turned around an continued what he was doing. Twinkie took a deep breath.

"Said he knew Han," Sean stopped. He developed a dumbfounded look on his face, shocked. He looked back up at Twinkie. "Said Han was family." Sean had gotten a serious look on his face, thinking about what to do. Raiko, Earl, Neela, and Twinkie look at him, wondering what he would do as well. Sean looked over at Neela, who just smiled and nodded at him. He smiled and laughed to himself.

"Alright," Sean replied, looking back up at Twinkie with a smile on his face. "let's race." Sean got into his car and started up the engine. '_This is going to be interesting._' He thought as he pulled up to the starting line. He rounded a corner and saw a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. Whoever was driving it was blasting El Bandolero on the stereo. When he puleld up next to the challenger, he saw that it was no other then Dominic Toretto, someone who he had heard about back in America.

"Nice ride." Sean said, complementing Dominic's ride.

"I won it from my friend Han a few years ago." Dominic replied, looking at the dashboard and then staring back over at Sean. Sean smirked and looked at the race course ahead of him. "I didn't know he was into American muscle." He said as he looked back over at Dominic.

"He was when he was rolling with me." Dominic said.

"You know this isn't no ten-second race." Sean said.

"I got nothing but time." Dominic replied, smiling. He started up his engine. "You ready, Kid?" Dean didn't reply; he just looked at the race course in front of him, revving his engine. Neela stepped in front of the two racers, hoping that Sean would win. Many people were calling Sean's name. She pointed over to her left.

"Ready!" A girl said. Neela then pointed to her right.

"Set!" Another girl said. Neela took a step forward.

"Go!" She said before turning back around, seeing Sean and Dominic speed down the first stretch of the course.


	4. Tokyo Drift

_**I forgot to mention her name in the last two chapters, but Letty is with the crew in Tokyo, so just imagine that she is there now…**_

**Chapter 4: Tokyo Drift**

Sean and Dominic started off their race likes bullets. Sean kept the lead on the straight though, barely breaking a sweat. Dominic was keeping far behind of Sean, appearing to be having some trouble. When Sean got to the first turn, he ripped the E-brake hard, pulling his Silvia into a sharp right turn. He looked out of his side view mirror; Dominic was right on his tail.

"What," Sean said as Dominic and him exited the turn. "how the hell did he…" Sean shook his head, trying to gain back focus as he entered the next corner. It was too late. "Shit!" He screamed. He managed to break into a hard left drift, but it was too wide. Dominic, who had still been on his tail, blew right in front of him, taking the lead. Dominic smirked.

"Way to go, Dom!" Brian shouted. Roman, Tej, Rico, Letty, Tego, and Brian were all in the front of the crowd at the starting line watching the race. They were nervous at first because it looked like Dominic was off to a bad start, but now they were all pumped and believed that Dominic could win this. He would need too if he really wanted Sean to join their crew.

Dominic and Sean, who had gotten on Dominic's tail, made their way to the ramp leading to the next floor of the parking garage. 'Just three more floors to go.' Sean thought as he pulled out from behind Dominic and activated a thing of nitrous-oxide that he had stored away in the trunk of his car. Sean sped past Dominic, who was shocked that someone would do something so idiotic, especially in a place so cramped as this and right before a hairpin.

"What are you planning, Kid?" Dominic asked himself as he prepared to clutch his E-brake and go into the next turn, watching Sean nervously. Sean on the other hand, was having a hell of a time.

"Woo-Hoo!" Sean screamed as he ripped his E-brake a little earlier than he had on the last few turns. He had a hard time controlling the drift, but he pulled out relatively easily. '_This kid is something else._" Dominic thought as he grinned and drifted the corner. By the time that Dominic was out of the turn, Sean was already halfway down the straight. '_Looks like I'm going to have to be crazy too._' Dominic thought. After a couple of seconds he broke into a long left drift. Sean was still in the drift, his nitrous-oxide tank had emptied when he was on the last straight. '_Good._' Dominic thought.

Within a few seconds, both him and Sean were out of their respective drifts. Right after Dominic was out of his he activated his own thing of nitrous-oxide, one that would last much longer than Sean's had. Dominic blew past Sean again before going up the second ramp, leading to the third floor.

"You did good, Kid," Dominic said. "but I'm going to win this." Dominic blasted through the third floor with Sean right on his tail for a little while, but once he reached the single-lane ramp leading to the roof, they both knew that it was all over.

"Shit." Sean said as he pulled up to the roof right after Dominic did. They both shut off their engines before exiting their cars. Brian and the rest of his and Dominic's crew were all on the roof, cheering for Dominic.

"Good race, Kid." Dominic said, holding out his hand. Sean took hold of it and shook.

That really means a lot coming from you." Sean said. He had heard the stories about Dominic and his crew; how they took down drug lord Arturo Braga, how they stole all of Hernan Reyez's money in Rio do Janeiro, and how they had all been some of the most wanted people on the planet.

"Han told me about you, Sean." Dominic said as he released his grip from Sean's hand. Sean got a saddened look on his face at the mention of Han. Dominic put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey Kid, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." He said. Sean looked up, fighting to hold back tears.

"So it looks like you're the new DK," Sean said. "you've earned it for beating me."

"No thanks," Dominic replied. "but there is something that I need you to help me with." Sean was happy that Dominic wasn't going to take his title from him, but what was it that Dominic Toretto wanted with him?

"What is it that you need help with?" Sean asked, his interest peaked.

"I need you're help in taking down the person who killed Han." Dominic said. Sean was dumbfounded.

"But wasn't Han's death an acident?" He asked.

"No," Dominic replied, his voice chilling. "it was a murder." Sean was shocked; who on Earth would want to kill Han? For what reason?

"Who was it?" Sean asked.

"I can't tell you here. There are too many ears listening in right now. Let's discuss this in a more private location. Sean nodded his head, understanding what Dominic meant. If Han was murdered, then it was probably someone within the racing scene.

"I know a place." Sean said as he started walking towards his car. Dominic looked over and his crew and waved his hand. Sean looked over at Twinkie, Neela, Raiko, and Earl and nooded, indicating that he wanted them to come too. They all went back into the parking garage, got into their cars, and drove away, following Sean and Dominic.


End file.
